Una nueva historia
by Dobby 46
Summary: Es la nueva historia sobre una nueva generacion de entrenadores pokemon
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1: El Equipo Rocket.  
  
En un pueblo llamado Ciudad Gismo habían ocurrido varios ataques de un grupo de ladrones pokémon que se hacían llamar Equipo Rocket. Pero nadie sabía lo que ellos buscaban en esa ciudad hasta que el bebé de los Grant, jugando en el patio, descubrió un fósil de un Aerodactyl pero el fósil no era un fósil común, este fósil era azul. La familia se llenó de dinero pero una noche mientras estaban cenando la puerta se abrió y 3 siluetas aparecieron en la penumbra. Entonces el Sr. Grant le dijo a su esposa Anna Grant: -Son ellos, coge a Michael y corre. Ella agarró al bebé y echó a correr, mientras tanto las 3 siluetas comenzaron a hablar. -Prepárense para los problemas-dijo una voz femenina. -Más vale que teman-dijo una voz masculina. -Para proteger al mundo le la devastación. -Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación. -Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor. -Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas. -Cassidy. -Y Butch. -El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz. -Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar. -Raticate. -Así qué ustedes son el Equipo Rocket-dijo el Sr. Grant. -Si si si, como tu digas nada más danos el fósil-dijo Butch. -Nunca-dijo el Sr. Grant agarrando un pokebóla que estaba en la mesa-yo te elijo Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime salió y el equipo Rocket empezó a reír. -Ahora probarás porque somos los mejores-dijo Cassidy y Butch sacó un frasco con un polvo y se lo echó en la cara a Mr. Mime y éste se durmió. -Oh no, regresa Mr. Mime-dijo el Sr. Grant-no me hagan daño. Pero el Equipo Rocket estaba decidido y lo mató. Mientras tanto Anna escondía a Michael y les dejó una carta a sus padres que irían de visita al otro día:  
  
Mamá y papá:  
  
Si encuentran esta nota significa que Richard y yo estamos muertos, llévense a nuestro hijo con ustedes y cuando le vayan a entregar su primer pokemón cuéntenle lo que pasó. Nuestros asesinos son Cassidy y Butch.  
  
Los quiere  
Anna  
  
Anna dejó al bebé y echó a correr pero el Equipo Rocket la alcanzó y la mataron. Al otro día los padres de Anna encontraron al bebé y la nota. Y se lo llevaron a ciudad Petalburgo. 


	2. Los primeros 3 pokémon

Capítulo 2: Los primeros 3 Pokemón.  
  
Ya habían pasado 10 años, desde la muerte de los Grant pero su hijo seguía vivo, y ese día Michael Grant recibiría su primeros pokemón ahora se recibían 3 pokemón porque habían modificado las reglas. Bueno ese día Michael se despertó temprano, se baño y se vistió al poco rato bajo a desayunar. Pero cuando bajo notó que sus abuelos estaban tristes. -¿Qué tienen?-preguntó. -Bueno hijo-dijo su abuela-es que hoy es el día en que te vas y aparte tenemos que contarte como murieron tus padres. -Bueno cuéntenme. Y sus abuelos le contaron lo que había pasado hace 10 años, la reacción de Michael fue golpear la mesa con el puño. -Me vengará de ellos y además seré el mejor entrenador pokemón de este mundo. -Bueno hijo, buena suerte-le dijo su abuelo. Michael subió a su habitación por sus cosas, cuando bajo sus abuelos lo esperaban en la puerta. -Bueno hijo, ten este dinero-dijo su abuela dándole una cartera con dinero. Michael la recibió y vio que adentro había 500 dólares. -Gracias abuela, los utilizaré para comprar provisiones-dijo Michael. Dicho esto Michael se despidió de ellos, tomó su patineta y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio del Prof. Maxwell. Llegó y se sorprendió de que con él estaban es Prof. Oak y el Prof. Elm. También había ahí 8 niños más, el se unió al grupo y se dio cuenta de que faltaba 1 niño. -Bueno chicos, ya no podemos esperar al niño que falta así que empecemos. Como recordarán la semana pasada se les hizo un examen para ver que pokémons serían sus nuevos compañeros para iniciar su viaje hacia cualquiera de las 5 ligas pokémon. Bueno, Tom Lizard tus pokémon serán Wooper, Charmader y Hopip. Y así el Prof. Maxwell fue llamando a cada uno entregándole sus pokémon hasta que: -Michael Grant tus pokémon son Treecko, Houndog y Totodile. -Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!, Gracias Profesor. Michael salió del laboratorio y se dirigía hacia su patineta cuando una niña lo chocó y entró en el laboratorio haciendo que a Michael se le cayera una pokébola a un vacío. -Ve Treecko!!! El pokémon hierba salió de su pokébola. -Treeeeeecko!!!-exclamó el pokémon. -Treecko usa látigo zeta y agarra la pokébola. Treecko hizo su ataque y agarro la pokébola de Totodile. -Muy bien Treecko, regresa. Ahora esperaré aquí a ver quién fue el que provocó esto. Cinco minutos después una niña salió del laboratorio, esta niña era: Jessica Leemax, la hija del alcalde. -Oye tu Jessica-dijo Michael al verla salir del laboratorio. -¿Qué?-contestó ella. -Casi haces que pierda a un pokémon. -¿Y qué? -Pues te reto a una batalla-dijo Michael. -Está bien será a un pokémon ¿ok? -OK -Ve Chikorita!!! -Ve Houndog!!! -Chikorita usa hojas navaja-dijo Jessica Chikorita hizo su ataque y unas hojas en forma de navajas empezaron a atacar a Houndog. -Houuuuuuuuuuun-gritó Houndog cuando recibió el ataque. -Muy bien Chikorita. -Houndog usa embestida y después un lanzallamas-dijo Michael Houndog embistió a Chikorita y después le dio con su lanzallamas, Chikorita quiso seguir pero no pudo. -Chikorita no!!!-dijo Jessica y corrió hacía Chikorita. -Ya basta!!!-gritó alguien. Era el Prof. Maxwell. -No lo puedo creer acaban de recibir sus pokémon y ya los están poniendo en batalla.-dijo el Prof. Maxwell. -Maxwell-dijo el Prof. Oak-Permíteme hablar por favor. Michael sabes mucho de pokémon así que deberías de viajar con Jessica. -¿Qué?. Yo viajar con Michael el niño del que estoy enamorada desde que lo conocí-pensaba Jessica.-Si ya lo decidí diré que si. -Yo viajar con Jessica la niña que me gusta desde que la conocí-pensaba Michael-Si diré que si -Bueno chicos que decidieron-dijo el Prof. Oak. -Si-dijeron los dos chicos al unísono. Los dos se voltearon a ver y se sonrojaron. -Bueno chicos no les espera un viaje-dijo el Prof. Elm. Y así los dos chicos partieron pero no se hablaron un rato hasta que: -Bueno Michael ¿adonde iremos primero?. -A la ciudad por el equipo que necesitamos. -Entonces nos vemos en la tienda de provisiones. Y Jessica se adelantó. Michael fue a la tienda y ahí esperó a Jessica que llegó 10 minutos después pero alguien más la acompañaba. -Hola Michael, el es mi hermano John y viajará con nosotros ¿estás de acuerdo? -Si está bien pero dime John ¿qué pokémon te dieron? -Me dieron a Oddish, a Cyndaquil y a Madkip. Entraron a la tienda y 30 hora después salieron llenos de cosas y así los tres partieron en su viaje. 


End file.
